


Dirty little secret

by Moonshine_Kei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kink Discovery, Lack of Communication, Masturbation, Other, Panty Kink, Scent Kink, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: Yamaguchi learns something new about himself.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/You
Kudos: 38





	Dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just tell your SO your kinks. Don’t be like Yamaguchi. CW for unhealthy relationship dynamics.

He discovered it on accident.

Tadashi was cleaning up while you showered before bed. He had meant to join you, as soon as he got the last of the laundry thrown in the wash, but he hesitated as he pulled your most recently used clothes from the hamper. They were still warm, and the faint aroma of the scent you wore was still fresh on your shirt when he sniffed at it curiously. What caught his attention, though, was a deeper, muskier scent that he hadn’t been expecting. Shaking the shirt caused the culprit to fall out - the underwear you’d worn today.

Morbid curiosity got the better of him as he raised them to sniff (not-so) innocently. What he got was the faint smell of the soap you preferred and the musk that the remnants of your arousal left behind. It was strange, how it smelled more real, more like _you_ than the perfume, and how it made his dick swell. Well. That wasn’t something he expected. He tossed them into the wash quickly, trying to shake off the thoughts he was having as he went to join you. He’d worry about that later.

…

Of course, the next time he’s sorting dirty laundry, he takes a little longer. You’re busy showering, you won’t notice his absence. He takes his time, lingering in the laundry room, breathing deeply the smell of your sex and pulling the fabric over his swollen cock. It’s intoxicating. He knows, through the haze of pleasure he’s lost in, that this won’t be a one time thing. But when Tadashi finally cums, he’s _mortified_. The evidence gets wiped up and laundered away immediately, and he tells himself that that this _has_ to be enough. He’ll stop, or he’ll tell you what he’s been doing, as soon as he gets the nerve.

…

He gets in the habit of calling you on the way home, whispering filthy words of encouragement so you’d be leaking and needy when he arrived - and wasn’t it more erotic when he undressed you? And it was so easy to drop one piece of your disrobed clothes into his, so easy to _accidentally_ take it with him, so easy to recall how you felt and sounded when he pressed them to his face later that night.

He really ought to tell you.

But he _doesn’t know how to_.

So he seeks this pleasure in the dark, away from you and the imagined judgement you’d pass on him for his secret. His dirty little secret. 


End file.
